In the Paradise
by camomileas
Summary: "Aku mengambil cuti dua minggu untuk berbulan madu. Dua tiket pesawat dan penginapan sudah di pesan. Tapi, aku batal menikah dengannya jadi Jungkook maukah kau menemaniku ke Maldives?" [Kim Taehyung hanya mantan kekasih bagi Jeon Jungkook, tapi pertemuan tak sengaja itu ternyata mempunyai artian lain di dalam hidup mereka] VKOOK, TAEKOOK AU. BL. ONESHOOT.


In the Paradise ; **Maldives**

Kim Taehyung & Jeon Jungkook.

 **Summary** : "Aku mengambil cuti dua minggu untuk berbulan madu. Dua tiket pesawat dan penginapan sudah di pesan. Tapi, aku batal menikah dengannya jadi Jungkook maukah kau menemaniku ke Maldives?" / Kim Taehyung hanya mantan kekasih bagi Jeon Jungkook, tapi pertemuan tak sengaja itu ternyata mempunyai artian lain di dalam hidup mereka.

.

.

Musim panas memang kadang menjengkelkan, apalagi jika penyejuk ruangan di kantormu berada di level menyedihkan. Kim Taehyung membuka dua kancing kemeja teratasnya dan langsung bergegas keluar.

Bekerja di Google memang menyenangkan. Selain upah besar yang diterimanya setiap bulan, pakaian yang tidak diharuskan selalu formal, dan yang lebih terpentingnya lagi adalah jam kerja yang flexible. Taehyung sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan sekarang berniat untuk menyejukan badan disebuah pusat perbelanjaan dan hiburan didekat kantornya.

Meninggalkan tas kantor di dalam mobil, pria itu lantas masuk ke dalam bangunan berlantai empat tersebut. Hawa dingin langsung menyambutnya—membuat dia bernafas lega. Seoul di musim panas memang kadang tidak semenyenangkan apa yang di bayangkan orang-orang. Mungkin suhu yang naik seperti ini akibat pemanasan global yang sudah berlangsung setahun belakangan ini—pikirnya.

Saat tengah melihat-lihat matanya terpaku pada brosur yang terpajang di kaca sebuah kantor penyedia jasa tour dan travel. Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya dan membaca itu.

Honeymoon Package : 7day 6 night

In the Paradise, **Maldives**

Art of Romance Honeymoon

Come and Regist,

[ **Hyeona Tour and Travel** ]

Dengan tertarik dia mendorong pintu kaca itu dan langsung di sambut oleh salah satu pegawai dengan ramah. "Selamat datang, adakah yang bisa kami bantu?" dia bertanya sambil mengarahkan Taehyung ke tempat duduk.

"Aku melihat brosur didepan sana, honeymoon ke Maldives" seolah langsung paham, pegawai itu memberinya beberapa selebaran mini dengan gambar yang sangat menarik. Taehyung langsung mengambil itu dan membacanya.

"Kami mempunyai banyak sekali kegiatan-kegiatan yang bisa anda lakukan dengan pasangan. Kami akan membantu mengurusi semuanya dan merencanakan sampai ke plan B"

Setelah bertanya-tanya sebentar akhirnya Taehyung memutuskan untuk mengambil paket itu—membayarnya lunas dan akan berangkat dua minggu setelah pernikahannya.

Ah, berbicara tentang pernikahan membuat dia kembali tersenyum. Tiga belas hari lagi dia akan menikahi pacarnya yang bekerja di tempat yang sama dengannya. Bae Irene—wanita itu, semua persiapan sudah selesai ; menyewa gedung, melakukan fitting pakaian, serta menyebarkan undangan.

Orang tua keduanya pun sudah melakukan beberapa tradisi yang di turunkan sebelum nantinya mereka terikat.

.

.

Hari yang di tunggu pun akhirnya tiba. Taehyung sekali lagi merapikan helaian rambut cokelatnya yang tampak berantakan. Kim Namjoon—sobat sekaligus sepupunya itu tampak dengan senang hati mengecek apapun yang menurutnya 'berantakan'

"Yak Taehyung! Sepertinya mukamu perlu di perbaiku dulu—lihat sangat berantakan"

"Sialan kau! Mukaku memang sudah begini"

Pintu kamar hotel itu di ketuk pelan, kepala ayah Taehyung, Kim Daehyun tampak menyembul pelan berkata bahwa sebentar lagi acara akan dimulai.

Tapi Irene ternyata belum datang, calon mertuanya berkata dengan panik saat Taehyung menghampiri kamar sang mempelai wanita yang berada di sebelah kamarnya. Mencoba berpikir positif Taehyung mencoba untuk menenangkan wanita yang ia anggap sebaga ibu kandungnya sendiri.

"Tenang bu, mungkin dia terjebak macet"

Tiga puluh menit menunggu, getaran di saku jas putihnya membuat Taehyung terkaget. Dia melihat adanya sebuah pesan suara dari calonnya tersebut. Mendengarkan dengan volume keras, dan kemudian badan yang semula tegap langsung terjatuh—membuat panik orang-orang di sekitar.

'Taehyung, aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu. Maaf, aku mencintai orang lain'

Berkat shock yang di terimanya, Namjoon dengan segera membopong badan sepupunya itu untuk masuk kembali ke dalam kamar.

Kejadian yang memalukan sekaligus tidak terduga. Setelah mengetahui kabar teresebut keluarga besar Irene termasuk ayah dan ibunya datang secara langsung untuk meminta maaf. Mereka meminta maaf kalau jadinya malah seperti ini, gagal menikah dan harus menanggung malu karena tiba-tiba seluruh undangan yang sudah datang malah tidak mendapati kedua mempelai yang bertukar cincin dan saling mengucap janji.

"Tidak apa-apa bu, sudahlah bangun—" Taehyung langsung mengangkat tubuh wanita itu yang tadi sedang bersujud di bawah kakinya sambil menangis.

"—Mungkin aku tidak berjodoh dengannya"

.

.

Pasca kejadian tidak terduga itu pria dengan paras rupawan tersebut selalu mengurung diri di kamar. Membolos kerja-padahal masih ada lima hari lagi sebelum dia cuti untuk bulan madu, setiap detiknya dia merenungi bagaimana nasib buruk bisa menimpanya.

Malu tentu saja, undangan sudah disebar, tamu-tamu undangan bahkan sudah ada yang berdatangan. Foto pra-wedding sudah di pajang di depan lorong namun pernikahan yang harusnya berlangsung hari itu juga tiba-tiba di batalkan. Taehyung tau pasti semua orang yang datang kini tengah membicarakannya, omongan tajam dari teman-teman arisan ibunya, atau tentang bagaimana malang nasib seorang Kim Taehyung.

Saat tengah memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk melupakan kenangan buruk tersebut tiba-tiba saja benda persegi kotak tipis di kasurnya berbunyi. Taehyung mengambilnya dan langsung menjawab.

"Hallo?"

Ternyata itu adalah telfon dari agen tournya. Pegawai itu berkata bahwa visa untuk berkunjung ke Maladewa sudah selesai diurus. Seketika hatinya langsung mencelos begitu saja, Taehyung baru ingat bahwa dia sudah memesan paket untuk berbulan madu dengan Irene yang sekarang sudah menjadi mantan baginya.

"Apakah uangku bisa di refund?"

Taehyung pun menjelaskan tidak secara mendetail, dia berkata dengan suara yang dibuat normal bahwa tiba-tiba saja dia tidak bisa pergi. Tapi jawaban yang di dapat malah semakin membuatnya ingin gantung diri sekarang juga. Sialnya, pihak tour tidak bisa mengembalikan jumlah uang yang tak terhitung kecil itu untuk kembali kepadanya.

Uang untuk berbulan madu itu tidaklah sedikit. Taehyung bahkan rela menyisihkan gajinya setiap bulan untuk bisa pergi berdua dengan istrinya ke tempat indah tersebut. Akhirnya Taehyung memutuskan bahwa dia harus datang langsung ke kantor penyedia jasa.

Seperti yang sudah dia rencanakan, hari ini Taehyung akan mendatangi langsung kantor itu untuk sekedar bertanya apakah sungguh uangnya tidak bisa di kembalikan barang lima persen pun. Jam sebelas siang dia sudah sampai di mall dan langsung berjalan menuju kantor itu.

Awalnya Taehyung tetap ingin uangnya di kembalikan, sampai menejer dari agen tour tersebut turun tangan dan tetap tidak bisa karena pihak agen itu menjelaskan bahwa semuanya sudah di pesan menggunakan uang Taehyung ; dari mulai pesawat, akomondasi, hingga asuransi selama perjalanan.

Dan karena keadaan yang memaksa akhirnya Taehyung berkata sejujurnya bahwa dia tidak bisa berbulan madu karena calon wanitanya menghilang entah kemana. Dan Taehyung sebenarnya mengharapkan simpati dari menejer tersebut agar bisa mencairkan uangnya kembali, tapi yang di dapat malah saran gila yang tambah membuatnya menjadi pria paling menyedihkan di muka bumi.

"Anda bisa menghibur diri di Maldives! Siapa tau di sana bisa bertemu dengan turis cantik dan akhirnya Taehyung-ssi bisa berbahagia kembali"

Saran menejer itu dengan semangat sampai kursi yang didudukinya berdecit karena terlalu heboh bergerak. Taehyung hanya menatap dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Berlibur seorang diri katanya? Bisa-bisa Taehyung pulang tinggal nama karena begitu frustasinya.

"Aku akan memikirkannya lagi, masih ada tiga hari kan?—nanti aku akan kesini jika memutuskan untuk pergi sendiri"

Setelahnya Taehyung bangkit dan langsung pergi keluar ruangan tersebut. Kaki dengan balutan jeans biru gelap itu melangkah membelah seisi mall dan menelusuri apa saja yang tertangkap oleh matanya. Ingin pulang tapi rumahnya terlalu kosong dan itu akan membuat kinerja otaknya menjadi terfokus kepada 'dia' lagi.

Sekedar menghibur diri dengan berjalan sendirian di tengah keramaian seperti ini mungkin dapat membantunya untuk sedikit tenang dan tidak terlalu kelihatan putus asa.

Taehyung lalu melangkah menuju sebuah gerai bubble tea di ujung koridor yang langsung mengarah ke parkiran. Dia masuk, hidungnya mencium aroma khas teh yang sudah di campur dengan berbagai macam perasa agar menarik.

Dan di sana, seorang pria manis tengah menyibukan diri dengan laptopnya langsung menyedot perhatian Taehyung. Tanpa sadar kakinya melangkah mendekat.

"Jungkook?"

Panggil Taehyung sambil tetap berdiri, namun jarak antara mereka berdua sangatlah dekat. Orang yang di panggil Jungkook itu menoleh, mata bulatnya tampak semakin besar ketika tau siapa yang memanggil dirinya di tempat ini.

"Hyung?"

Obrolan berlanjut tepat ketika Taehyung mendudukan diri di kursi kayu yang berhadapan langsung dengan Jungkook. Laptop itu segera di matikannya dan sekarang mereka berdua tengah asik terlibat dengan obrolan ringan, bertanya bagaimana kabar masing-masing.

Karena terakhir kali Taehyung bertemu Jungkook adalah saat kelulusan sekolah menengah atas, dan setelahnya dia tidak pernah bertemu kembali. Retina Taehyung seakan melakukan pemindaian secara cepat kearah orang yang duduk di hadapannya.

Jungkook seolah bukanlah Jungkook yang di kenalnya sewaktu jaman sekolah dulu. Jungkook yang berada di hadapannya terlihat lebih dewasa dan matang. Tapi tetap, gigi kelinci yang merupakan kesukaan Taehyung masih melekat dan menambah nilai plus dimatanya.

Dari yang Taehyung tau mantannya itu sekarang tengah disibukan dengan ujian disertasinya. Dalam hati Taehyung bersorak bangga dan tidak terkejut karena si kutu buku Jeon memang masih seperti dulu. Terlalu menggilai ilmu.

"Jungkook maukah kau menemaniku berlibur?"

Entah mengapa pertanyaan itu langsung keluar dari kedua belah bibirnya, Jungkook yang tadi tengah meminum habis minuman berisi bubble itu langsung menjawab sambil mengunyah, "berlibur kemana?"

Taehyung menggigit bibir bahwanya, kebiasaan sejak kecil jika dia sedang dilanda kegundahan. Karena sekarang dia bingung, apakah harus memberitahukannya atau tidak?

"Aku mengambil cuti dua minggu untuk berbulan madu. Dua tiket pesawat dan penginapan sudah di pesan. Tapi, aku batal menikah dengan kekasihku-dulu sekarang tidak lagi, Jadi Jungkook maukah kau menemaniku ke Maldives?"

Kalimat itu meluncur keluar dengan lancar tanpa adanya terbata sedikitpun, Taehyung mentap Jungkook dengan pandangan seriusnya yang jarang sekali ditunjukan. Sementara itu mantannya yang sekarang tengah mengigiti sedotan tampak terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan.

Jantung Taehyung berdetak semakin cepat terlebih saat Jungkook bangkit membuat kursi itu bergeser dengan kasar dan langsung memeluk Taehyung dengan erat dari belakang. Membuat Taehyung dapat mencium aroma yang di keluarkan oleh tubuh pria satunya dan itu membuatnya semakin berdebar.

"Hyung, jangan sedih. Tentu aku mau menemanimu"

Dari sekian banyak mantan Kim Taehyung dari sekolah menengah pertama hingga di tempat kerja, Jungkooklah yang masih bertahan diurutan paling atas untuk orang yang Taehyung anggap bisa mengerti dirinya.

Taehyung menggengam erat tangan Jungkook yang masih memeluknya, menciptakan sensasi aneh saat kulit mereka berdua bersentuhan tapi Taehyung menikmatinya. Mereka berpelukan untuk waktu yang lama sampai akhirnya Jungkook melepaskannya dan mengusap tengkuk Taehyung—kebiasaan yang selalu dia lakukan dulu untuk menenangkan pria bermarga Kim tersebut.

"Jadi, kau serius mau?"

Jungkook hanya mengangguk, "tapi aku tidak mengeluarkan uang sedikitpun'kan?"

Sementara Taehyung hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Tentu saja bodoh, kau hanya perlu membawa diri"

Setelah menghabiskan minuman yang di pesan, Taehyung maupun Jungkook langsung bergegas menuju kantor tour tersebut untuk mengurus visa dan beruntungnya entah ini suatu kebetulan atau tidak, Jungkook sudah membawa serta passportnya jadi tidak perlu memakan waktu.

Taehyung rasanya senang sekali, ingin tersenyum lebar selama dua puluh empat jam nonstop karena akhirnya ada seseorang yang menemani, yah hitung-hitung berjalan sambil menghilangkan stress plus di temani travel buddy yang sedap di pandang mata macam Jungkook.

Makanya selama perjalanan pulang Jungkook yang di paksa untuk di antar Taehyung pulang mengeryit heran melihat mantannya itu terus saja tersenyum.

"Hyung, bisakah kau hentikan senyuman bodohmu itu? Sangat creepy"

Pinta Jungkook sambil membesarkan volume radio di mobil Taehyung.

.

.

Day minus satu, Jungkook di hubungi oleh Taehyung untuk bertemu di salah satu café karena dia ingin memberi visanya yang sudah jadi dan beruntung langsung diterima oleh kementrian. Jungkook langsung mendudukan diri di sebelah Taehyung yang sudah dahulu sampai.

Terdapat dua minuman berisi cappuccino dengan jelly di atas meja, lantas langsung di minum oleh Jungkook yang masih memakai almamater kampus. Jungkook bertanya kembali pada Taehyung yang sekarang tengah menatapnya.

"Hyung apa kau serius aku tak perlu membayarnya?"

Taehyung tertawa lepas dengan suara kerasnya, membuat orang lain menatap mereka dengan pandangan tak suka "yasudah kalau begitu bayar lima puluh persen saja" dan bibir Jungkook langsung melengkung kebawah.

"Ish! Dasar pembohong"

"Bercanda Jungkook-ah, kau tak perlu astaga bukankah sudah kubilang tempo hari?"

Mereka lalu mengobrol sampai waktu matahari tenggelam, lalu keduanya bangkit dan Jungkook berkata bahwa dia ingin membeli sunblock serta beberapa barang untuk di bawanya berlibur ke Maladewa tersebut. Taehyung hanya mengikuti, karena dia sebenarnya memang berniat untuk mengantar pulang Jungkook.

.

.

Pesawat yang akan membawa mereka ke Maldives berangkat pukul sepuluh malam. Maka dari itu sejak jam tujuh Taehyung sudah bersiap karena dia akan menjemput mantan kekasihnya itu di rumahnya. Awalnya orang tua Taehyung bertanya saat tujuh hari sebelum hari keberangkatannya tiba, mengenai rencana bulan madunya.

Lantas Taehyung menjawab bahwa dia akan pergi bersama dengan Jungkook. Ayah serta ibunya langsung memekik tidak percaya, karena bagaimanapun hubungan mereka dulu memang cukup dekat dengan pemuda Jeon itu.

"Kau masih berhubungan dengan Jungkook?"

Tanya ibunya sambil mendekati Taehyung yang sedang mengambil minum itu, "dulu tidak, tapi aku bertemu dengannya tiba-tiba"

Lalu ayahnya yang sedang membaca Koran di kursi itu berkata "mungkin Jungkook yang akan menggantikannya"

Dan Taehyung hanya bisa terdiam setelahnya.

.

.

Hari yang di tunggu akhirnya tiba, Taehyung berpamitan kepada kedua orang tuanya di halaman. Mobil sudah siap dan tinggal menjemput Jungkook di rumahnya. Ibu Taehyung memeluk anaknya itu dengan erat, dia tersenyum dengan arti begitupun ayahnya.

"Hati-hati dijalan! Jaga Jungkook"

Taehyung hanya dapat melambai dan bergegas menyalakan mobil.

Jarak rumahnya dengan rumah Jungkook lumayan jauh, dan beruntunglah jalanan tidak semacet biasanya. Jungkook ternyata masih tinggal bersama orang tuanya serta kakak laki-laki yang merupakan senior di tempat Taehyung berkuliah dulu.

Dia lantas turun sesaat mobilnya sampai di depan rumah bertingkat dua itu. Memencet bel yang berada tepat di sampingnya dan tak menunggu beberapa lama gerbang menjulang tersebut akhirnya terbuka. Dia lantas di persilahkan masuk.

Taehyung melihat sudah ada dua koper berukuran sedang berdiri manis di samping pintu putih itu. Dia hanya mampu menggelengkan kepala melihat banyaknya barang yang dibawa. Padahal jika boleh berkata, Taehyung hanya membawa satu koper dan menurutnya itu sudah terlalu banyak.

Tak lama berselang suara langkah kaki dari lantai atas sukses membuatnya menoleh. Di sana Jungkook dengan terburu-buru tengah berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Dia memakai sweater berwarna abu-abu serta celana jogger berwarna cokelat muda. Jungkook tampak memikat sekali.

Kemudian Taehyung bangkit, di ikuti Jungkook yang berdiri tepat di sebelahnya. Mereka berdua pamit kepada ayah ibu serta kakak Jungkook yang bernama Myungsoo.

"Jungkook ingat jangan sampai masuk angin, ok? Pakai selimut jika sudah di pesawat"

Ocehan dari ibunya membuat Jungkook merengut malu, dia lantas menarik tangan Taehyung untuk cepat masuk ke dalam mobil dan menjalankannya.

Check-in berlangsung cepat karena mereka datang terlalu dini, mereka lalu naik ke pesawat dan Jungkook ngotot ingin duduk di samping jendela, menyisakan Taehyung yang mengalah karena dia sudah tau betul bagaimana sifat Jungkook.

Karena ini adalah penerbangan malam, setelah makan di bagikan lampu di dalam kabin di matikan. Jungkook memutuskan untuk menutup matanya dan pergi ke alam mimpi. Memakai selimut hingga menutupi lehernya serta penutup mata yang tadi di bagikan oleh awak kabin.

Tapi malah Taehyung yang tak bisa tidur, sejujurnya jika dia menutup kedua kelopak matanya bayangan seorang wanita dengan rambut pirang itu selalu datang dan membuatnya ingat kembali. Melupakan seseorang yang kau pikir adalah masa depanmu memang sungguh sulit.

Taehyung lalu menekan tombol service yang berada di kursinya, tak berapa lama seorang pramugari datang dan langsung bertanya apa yang bisa dia bantu. Taehyung lantas memesan segelas anggur dan pesanan itu akhirnya sampai di tangan.

Pesawat sedikit mengalami turbulensi tapi itu tetap tak membuat Jungkook terbangun dari tidurnya, sementara Taehyung dia sudah mencapai gelas ke tiganya, jika di teruskan bisa jadi esok dia tak akan bisa berjalan dengan benar.

Taehyung mabuk. Dia tau itu, pikirannya mulai terbawa oleh euphoria yang di dapat dari minuman berkadar alkohol tinggi tersebut, dan secara bersamaan Jungkook yang ingin buang air kecil langsung bangun. Tapi dia melihat Taehyung yang tengah memegangi kepalanya, dengan khawatir Jungkook langsung menepuk pelan pria di sebelahnya.

Tanpa di duga, Taehyung malah mendekatkan diri ke Jungkook dan langsung membenturkan bibir miliknya ke bibir plum milik Jungkook. Jungkook yang awalnya biasa saja lama kelamaan detak jantungnya semakin tidak karuan. Tapi Jungkook tidak membalas. Masih dengan mata terbuka, tepat setelah Taehyung asik melumat bibir bawahnya lampu kabin pesawat itu menyala dan dengan sekuat tenaga Jungkook langsung mendorong Taehyung dan berlari menuju kamar kecil yang berada di belakang.

Taehyung yang sadar akan kejadian barusan langsung memukul keras kedua pipinya. Dia lantas mengingat bahwa orang yang di ciumnya barusan bukanlah Irene melainkan Jungkook yang akan menemaninya selama tujuh hari di kepulauan Maldives, dengan menyesal Taehyung tampak menyalahkan dirinya jika suasana canggung di antara mereka terjadi.

Jam empat pagi pesawat mendarat tapi masih ada satu rute lagi hingga dia sampai ke pulau surga itu. Menghabiskan transit selama satu jam di bandara dengan suasana canggung sangatlah membosankan. Jungkook bersikap lebih diam daripada dulu sewaktu pertama kali Taehyung mengenalnya.

Dan di tambah saat pesawat kecil itu sampai, Jungkook tetap mendiamkannya dan berjalan terlebih dahulu. Membuat Taehyung tidak tahan dengan suasana canggung tersebut. Dia lantas langsung meminta maaf.

"Jungkook, maaf aku mabuk semalam"

Taehyung bersuara nyaris terdengar frustasi di telinga Jungkook. Tapi respon yang di dapat malah membuat Taehyung makin tercengang. Jungkook tertawa dan berkata tidak apa-apa. Kemudian Jungkook menjelaskan bahwa dia pun tidak tau harus bagaimana menghadapi situasi sehabis insiden itu, jadi dia lebih baik diam dan tak berkata apapun.

"Ok, kalau begitu lupakan saja kejadian semalam dan sekarang kita harus menikmati perjalanan ini. Maldives we are coming~!" seru Taehyung bersemangat.

.

.

Pesawat berbadan kecil itu mendarat di air, membuat Jungkook dengan perasaan takut menutup matanya dan mencengkram lengan Taehyung kuat. Bagaimanapun ini merupakan pertama kalinya dia mencoba hal seperti ini. Padahal Taehyung pun sama takutnya dengan Jungkook, tapi sebagai seorang yang mendominasi tentu dia malu mengakuinya dan harus memasang muka biasa agar terlibat lebih kuat di banding Jungkook.

Menunggu lima menit, akhirnya pesawat itu sampai di sebuah jembatan berbahan dasar kayu. Semua penumpang yang jumlahnya lima belas orang itu satu persatu turun. Jungkook langsung di buat takjub oleh pemandangan sekitar.

"Penginapan kita masih jauh Jungkook-ah"

Taehyung berkata sambil mengamit tangannya, berjalan menuju seorang wanita berkulit kecokelatan yang sudah menunggu mereka berdua.

Lalu wanita yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai pegawai dari agen yang Taehyung percayakan untuk membuat liburannya menjadi indah itu membawa mereka berdua menuju sebuah boat yang sudah di persiapkan. Koper mereka pun sudah berada manis di dalam boat tersebut.

Seorang pria warga asli kepulauan ini tampak sudah menunggu mereka, dia tengah bersiap menyalakan boat tersebut yang akan langsung membawa mereka menuju penginapan.

Jungkook membuka sweater yang ia pakai, membiarkan begitu saja tubuh yang hanya ditutupi kaos itu tertiup angin laut yang kencang. Dia senang sekali, akhirnya berada disini. Padahal dulu dia hanya bisa melihat Maldives dari internet saja, tapi sekarang sungguh sejauh matanya memandang hanya terdapat hamparan laut biru yang indah. Taehyung yang sejak tadi memandang wajah Jungkook yang tersenyum senang hanya mampu mengikuti, menarik kedua sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum dalam dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada laut di depan.

Selang tiga puluh menit, boat mereka sampai. Taehyung membantu Jungkook untuk keluar dari boat tersebut dan langsung naik ke jembatan yang menjadi jalan utama untuk menuju tempat peristirahatan mereka.

Taehyung dan Jungkook ternyata di sambut oleh warga yang bekerja di sini, mengalungkan bunga-bunga dengan warna cerah serta memberinya minuman selamat datang berupa air kelapa yang langsung di petik dari pohonnya.

Pulau Veligandu, sebuah pulau kecil yang termasuk kedalam resort paling bagus di Maldives karena jarak villa yang satu dengan lainnya cukup jauh dan bisa memberikan privasi karena tujuan awal villa-villa ini di bangun adalah khusus untuk pasangan yang ingin berbulan madu.

Jungkook masih memasang wajah senangnya, bahkan sampai orang yang mengantarkan mereka sampai ke depan pintu berbicara.

"Selamat menikmati waktu berbulan madunya. Kami harap kalian mendapatkan kenangan indah untuk di kenang selamanya"

Setelah itu, pria tersebut pamit dan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Taehyung masuk terlebih dahulu sembari membawa koper miliknya serta Jungkook. Karena sekarang masih jam sebelas siang Jungkook yang lelah akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur. Inginnya dia mengajak Taehyung untuk mengisi perut tapi apa daya matanya sudah tidak tahan dan ingin segera menyentuh kasur.

.

.

Kelopak mata itu perlahan terbuka, semilir angin tampak membelai wajahnya lembut. Jungkook membuka matanya sempurna, dia terkejut mendapati Taehyung yang tertidur tepat di sebelahnya. Kemudian dia ingat bahwa sudah seharusnya dia tidur disitu, memang di mana lagi? karena awalnya Taehyung pun memesan ini untuk bulan madunya.

Jungkook bangkit, dia memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri sejenak, berniat untuk menghilangkan jetlag yang sepertinya hinggap.

Kamar mandinya mengusung tema outdoor. Jungkook memekik dengan girang sambil menutup pintu. Di dalam ada sebuah bathtub yang langsung mengarah ke laut. Kaca-kaca bening tampak menjadi dinding pemisah antara dunia luar dan dalam. Langsung saja Jungkook membuka semua pakaian yang melekat dan langsung menceburkan diri ke dalam bathtub yang berisikan air hangat.

Kamar mandi ini sengaja di desain tidak beratap. Itu membuat angin bergerak bebas untuk masuk ke dalam. Jungkook menyukai suasana tenang seperti ini. Dia lantas memasukan bubble soap dengan wangi peach dan merendam semua tubuhnya.

Di sekitar ada bunga-bunga yang di dominasi warna merah muda yang sengaja di taruh untuk mempercantik serta wewangian yang berada di tiap sudut ruangan—serta wine yang sengaja di letakan di pinggir bathtub.

Jungkook menuang wine itu dan langsung meminumnya sambil berpikir jauh.

Dia memikirkan tentang betapa anehnya ini semua. Dia yang tiba-tiba bertemu secara tak langsung dengan Taehyung setelah sekian lama. Dan dia yang tidak tau bahwa Taehyung akan menikah dengan wanita pilihannya, tapi ternyata Jungkook tidak menyangka bahwa Taehyung akhirnya dikhianati seperti itu. Padahal Jungkook tau Taehyung adalah tipe orang yang selalu menjaga hubungan dengan kekasihnya.

Jungkook ingin berkelana lebih jauh tapi ketukan di pintu kamar mandi membuatnya menoleh, "Jungkook, apa kau di dalam?" itu Taehyung dengan suara khas bangun tidurnya.

"Iya hyung, aku sedang mandi. Sebentar"

"Tak apa, lanjutkan saja"

Dengan segera Jungkook membilas diri, mengeringkan kembali air di dalam bathtub itu dan mulai memakai bathrobe. Di depan dia melihat Taehyung sedang memainkan ponselnya .

"Hyung, mandi sana! Setelah itu kita makan. Aku lapar"

Perintah Jungkook, Taehyung lalu bangkit dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Villa yang Taehyung pesan ini hanya mempunyai satu kamar dan langsung mengarah ke laut lepas karena sejauh mata memandang yang ada hanya hamparan pasir putih dan birunya lautan yang jernih. Di dalam kamarnya, ada kaca jendela yang super sekali besarnya, dan bisa di geser.

Lalu di ruang tengah terdapat televisi serta kursi panjang. Di samping villa terdapat kolam renang yang ditutupi dengan pohon kepala yang tingginya menjulang. Villa ini pun mempunyai atap yang unik menurut Jungkook, dengan daun kelapa kering di atasnya. Menambah kesan unik dimatanya.

Jungkook lalu membawa langkah kakinya keluar villa. Dia lalu memandang kedepan. Ternyata villa ini jaraknya memang berjauhan dari villa lainnya. Serasa berada di pulau pribadi. Tak lama kemudian Jungkook melihat adanya seseorang yang berjalan kearahnya. Dan itu Taehyung dengan memakai kaos putih polos, celana pendek serta sebuah topi.

"Yuk!"

Kata Taehyung sambil mendorong Jungkook untuk berjalan membelah pasir putih di bawah kaki mereka. Restaurant itu terletak di tengah-tengah villa lainnya. Kursi-kursi dari kayu sengaja di atur sedemikian rupa untuk pasangan yang sedang berbulan madu agar kesan romantis tercipta. Taehyung dan Jungkook memilih untuk duduk di luar, kaki mereka langsung bersentuhan dengan lembutnya pasir putih dan berhadapan dengan garis laut.

Mereka selesai memesan dan sambil menunggu, Taehyung serta Jungkook terlibat obrolan ringan.

"Jungkook, kau single atau tidak?"

Pertanyaan random dari Taehyung dan langsung dijawab dengan tertawa oleh Jungkook. Dia meminum setengah orange juicenya, "menurutmu hyung?"

Taehyung tampak berpikir sebentar, "hm, tidak punya?" jawabnya agak ragu. Dan Jungkook mengangguk, "lagipula untuk apa aku menemanimu kalau ada seseorang yang akan cemburu nantinya. Dasar taetae bodoh"

.

Setelah makan siang Taehyung maupun Jungkook memutuskan untuk kembali ke villa mereka karena terlalu lelah. Beristirahat sampai sore menjelang. Telfon milik Taehyung berdering, tour guidenya bilang bahwa satu jam lagi dia akan menjemput mereka berdua untuk mengikuti acara yang sudah ada di dalam agenda perjalanan. Segera Taehyung meyuruh Jungkook untuk bersiap.

Lampu-lampu berwarna jingga menambah kesan romantis sejak mereka tiba disini. Di sepanjang jalan turis-turis lain tampak berdatangan dengan pasangannya. Menjelang malam, acara semakin meriah. Awalnya mereka yang datang di sambut oleh tarian khas daerah tersebut. Lalu berubah menjadi semakin meriah saat marsyarakat setempat memainkan bola api dengan kaki telanjang.

Taehyung di tarik oleh salah satu dari mereka, dan dia langsung setuju untuk mencoba menendang bola api tersebut. Sebelumnya kakinya telah di lumuri oleh suatu seperti minyak dan langsung bola api itu di arahkan kepadanya.

"Wooaa Jungkook lihat kakiku tidak terasa panas!"

Taehyung berteriak heboh sambil terus meneriaki nama Jungkook. Sementara yang disebut malah menahan tawa sambil terus merekam aktifitas yang lebih tua tersebut. Taehyung menyuruh Jungkook untuk bergabung memainkan bola api tapi di tolak.

Waktu terus saja berjalan, hingga tengah malam. Champagne terbaik di hidangkan. Tapi Jungkook hanya berani meminum satu gelas karena dia tidak ingin mabuk dan lepas kontrol, berbeda dengan Taehyung yang malah terlihat asik dengan minumannya sendiri.

"Hyung! jangan banyak minum"

Jungkook meminta dengan nada putus asa, namun Taehyung malah semakin menjadi. Dia di beri satu buah gelas berukuran besar oleh salah seorang turis dari Spanyol dan Taehyung di tantang untuk menghabiskan minuman itu—campuran antar champagne serta wine. Taehyung menerimanya dan semua yang berada di sana bertepuk tangan menyemangati. Taehyung tertawa tanpa beban, sedangkan Jungkook menjadi cemas. Takut jika Taehyung tak bisa berjalan pulang dan dia yang harus membawanya.

Setelah habis, musik sengaja di putar untuk menghidupkan suasana kembali. Taehyung menggerakan badannya asal dan tertawa bersama yang lain. Udara semakin dingin karena sebentar lagi tengah malam. Jungkook lalu menghampiri Taehyung yang masih menari, mengajaknya pulang dengan sedikit paksa.

Taehyung berjalan sempoyongan menuju villa, di bantu dengan Jungkook. Hiruk pikuk yang seolah terdengar nyata tadi sekarang menghilang seirama dengan langkah mereka yang semakin menjauh.

"Bunny?"

Jungkook yang tengah berjalan sambil memegang bahu Taehyung sontak berhenti. Bertanya dalam hati kenapa tiba-tiba Taehyung memanggilnya seperti itu?

"Sudah lama ya kita tidak bertemu"

Ucapan Taehyung semakin melantur. Jungkook hanya diam tidak menanggapi dan langsung berjalan ke arah villa. Membawa Taehyung masuk dan langsung menaruhnya di tempat tidur.

.

.

Ini sudah hari ketiga dirinya dan Taehyung berada di Maldives. Setelah sarapan bersama mereka berdua memutuskan untuk melakukan aktifitas masing-masing. Sekarang Taehyung tengah berenang di kolam sebelah villanya, sementara Jungkook memilih untuk duduk di kursi malas sambil membaca majalah yang disediakan.

Lalu matanya melihat Taehyung yang tengah berenang kesana kemari dan semakin lama debaran jantung itu semakin terdengar. Jungkook berusaha untuk menahannya karena dia tau Taehyung masih mencintai wanita tersebut, terlebih untuk move on itu tidaklah gampang apalagi Taehyung yang sudah mau menikah.

Jungkook memijat pelan keningnya, dia menutup kedua matanya tapi kemudian ada sensasi basah di pipi kanannya, segera Jungkook membuka mata dan mendapati Taehyung dengan tanpa baju tengah menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku kira kau tidur haha"

Tawanya masih terdengar sesaat setelah Taehyung memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam villa. Menyisakan wajah Jungkook yang merah karena malu. Badan Taehyung pun ternyata tidak berubah sama sekali, masih kurus dan tidak mempunyai abs. Jungkook hanya tertawa dalam hati.

Siangnya mereka berdua akan mengikuti sebuah acara yang bernama 'love boat excursion' dimana itu merupakan salah satu program acara yang Taehyung setujui untuk diikuti. Acaranya adalah mereka berdua di antar ke sebuah pulau tak berpenghuni, disana mereka bebas melakukan apapun—menghabiskan waktu berdua bersama tanpa di ganggu sama sekali. Waktunya berkisar antara dua sampai tiga jam. Taehyung berencana ingin melihat sunset dari pulau tersebut.

Setelah empat puluh lima menit menyebrang dengan kapal kecil akhirnya mereka sampai. Suasana pulau ini sangatlah tenang. Taehyung membantu Jungkook turun dan mereka berjalan menyusuri sepanjang pasir putih itu. Karena di ujung sana terdapat sebuah bangunan seperti gubuk kecil dengan jendela besar sebagai dindingnya.

Jungkook langsung mendudukan diri di bawah pohon kelapa yang berbaris rapi di sepanjang jalan. Dia bersandar sembari matanya melihat air biru di depannya. Sungguh membuat rileks dengan melihat, terlebih angin yang terus menerus berhembus, udara segar tanpa polusi. Tak lama berselang Taehyung datang dengan membawa dua buah kelapa yang sudah di persiapkan oleh petugas yang telah sampai sebelum mereka. Jungkook langsung mengambil dan mengarahkan sedotan itu ke mulutnya.

"Aku benar-benar tak menyangka bisa ke Maldives"

Jungkook bercerita dan Taehyung hanya mendengarkan.

"Jungkook, setelah kita berakhir apa kau berhubungan dengan orang lain?"

Pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja tanpa permisi. Jungkook hanya menyedot air kelapa itu dalam diam dan akhirnya menjawab.

"Belum hyung, belum ada yang cocok"

Taehyung hanya mengangguk mengerti karena dia tau kalau Jeon Jungkook adalah seorang yang pemalu terlebih jika bertemu orang baru. Dan Jungkook sebenarnya pun ingin bertanya mengenai bagaimana dia bisa gagal menikah, tapi ditarik karena itu terlalu pribadi.

Tiba-tiba langit yang awalnya cerah menjadi gelap dengan cepat. Hujan perlahan datang menyerbu tanpa peringatan membuat Jungkook maupun Taehyung segera berlari ke satu-satunya gubuk yang terdapat di pulau itu.

"Sialan"

Taehyung mengumpat di sepanjang waktu, karena dia kesal alasannya ke pulau ini adalah karena ingin melihat sunset saat matahari terbenam, tapi jika hujannya deras seperti ini bisa-bisa mereka terjebak hingga malam.

Sementara pria satunya masih mencoba untuk menetralkan deru jantungnya yang semakin tak waras kala melihat pria berambut hitam itu dengan intens. Semua gerak gerik yang Taehyung lakukan tak luput dari perhatian Jungkook. Dia pun tidak tau kenapa matanya tak bisa menuruti perintah otaknya untuk berhenti menatap.

Sewaktu sedang asik mengamati, tubuh Taehyung tiba-tiba berbalik. Membuat Jungkook segera membuang wajahnya tanpa arah. Dia dapat melihat melalui ekor matanya bahwa Taehyung berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

"Mungkin hujannya sampai malam, bagaimana ini?

Taehyung bertanya sambil menyenderkan kepalanya ke sofa. "Kau tau kan disini hanya ada kita berdua?" ucap Taehyung lagi dan Jungkook menggerakanan kepalanya tau, "aku tau hyung lalu bagaimana? Tidak mungkin kan kita memaksa untuk menyebrang di kondisi seperti ini. Bisa-bisa kita tenggelam"

Akhirnya Taehyung mengangguk setuju dan mereka hanya bisa memandangi hujan dari dalam. Parahnya disini tidak ada benda elektronik sedikitpun hanya ada satu sofa serta kamar mandi. Jungkook membalikan badannya lagi memandangi hujan melalui jendela dan dia melamun. Bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Sewaktu Taehyung bertanya tadi mengenai apakah setelah putus Jungkook mempunyai orang lain di hatinya, dia memang memnjawab tidak. Jungkook tak punya seseorang yang spesial semenjak mereka memutuskan untuk berakhir. Karena menurutnya itu terlalu buang waktu ; mengenal orang baru, menjalani pendekatan sampai ke tahap menjadi sepasang kekasih, dan membagikan rahasia-rahasia yang seharusnya hanya dia sendiri yang tau.

Jungkook yakin dengan sangat bahwa dia sudah berhasil move on dari Taehyung. Karena dulu mereka berdua berakhir dengan baik dan Taehyung maupun dirinya sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Sewaktu bertemu di kedai bubble waktu itu Jungkook hanya menggangap bahwa dia akan berlibur bersama teman lama yang sudah mengenal dirinya dengan baik.

Tapi, ini bahkan baru hari ke tiga dan masih ada empat hari lagi di sini. Sialnya jantungnya sudah menunjukan gelagat aneh. Dan Jungkook tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui ciri-ciri orang yang jatuh cinta (lagi) di dalam kasusnya.

Kemudian Jungkook menggeleng dengan pikirannya. Dia akan berusaha untuk lebih keras mengubur semua itu ke dalam hatinya karena dia tau. Matanya lalu memandang Taehyung yang tampak berdiri di teras memandangi hujan, karena dia tau Taehyung masih selalu memikirkan Irene.

Sewaktu sibuk denggan pikirannya, Taehyung memanggil Jungkook tapi yang di panggil tetap tak menoleh. Taehyung hanya berdecak mendapati Jungkook tengah melamun. Dia lantas mengelus surai itu pelan dan membuat tubuh Jungkook tersentak.

"Kenapa melamun?

Jungkook menggeleng, "ada apa hyung?"

Taehyung lalu menunjuk langsung keluar, "hujannya sudah reda, kau masih suka wewangian selepas hujan? Mau menciumnya bersama?"

Dia lantas mengulurkan tangannya dan langsung di sambut dengan senang hati oleh Jungkook. Pemuda Jeon itu tersenyum lebar, ternyata Taehyung masih ingat dengan kesukaannya.

Mereka berdua berjalan dengan melepas sandal membiarkan butiran pasir itu terinjak dan memberikan sensasi geli saat kulit kaki mereka bersentuhan. Taehyung berjalan di samping Jungkook. Dia tau bahwa sedari tadi Taehyung terus melihat ke arahnya. Tapi Jungkook memilih untuk diam dan lanjut menikmati wangi yang dia senangi.

"Aku suka melihat wajahmu yang seperti ini. Masih sama"

Jungkook menoleh dengan menunjuk dirinya sendiri dia menjawab, "seperti apa memang wajahku hyung?"

"Indah"

.

.

Taehyung tidak bisa tidur. Ini sudah hampir jam tiga pagi dan matanya tidak ingin menutup sama sekali. Hari ini adalah hari ke enam dan berarti tinggal besok dia berada di sini bersama dengan Jungkook. Taehyung menghadap menuju Jungkook yang tengah tidur dengan nyenyaknya. Bibir merahnya sedikit terbuka membuat Taehyung gemas di buatnya.

Dia lalu merapikan rambut Jungkook yang menutupi sebagian matanya. Lalu dia kembali memandanginya. Kalau boleh berkata jujur sebenarnya dia sudah tidak sama sekali memikirkan Irene sejak sampai di Maldives ini.

Taehyung malah berpikir bagaimana caranya agar jungkook betah dan senang. Dia tak ingin Jungkook cemberut tak suka seperti saat mereka yang gagal melihat sunset di acara love boat excursion itu. Entah sejak kapan tepatnya. Sekarang mungkin bukan Irene tapi Jungkook.

Mungkin memang terlalu cepat, tapi Taehyung ingin meyakini hatinya dulu bahwa memang dia benar-benar sudah melupakan wanita itu. Dia tak ingin setelah liburan selesai ternyata dia salah. Dia takut karena sekarang sedang bersama dengan Jungkook dia jadi bisa melupakannya tapi setelah kembali ke Korea dan melewati tempat biasa mereka menghabiskan waktu, Taehyung kembali mengingat wanita itu.

Taehyung masih memandangi wajah damai Jungkook. Tapi kemudian kedua mata indah itu terbuka dan menatap Taehyung, dia terkaget dan ingin berpura-pura tidur tapi Jungkook langsung berbicara dengan suara seraknya.

"Tak usah pura-pura hyung, aku sudah terbangun dari tadi. Ada apa?"

Taehyung langsung memandangnya, menembus bola mata hitam itu dengan miliknya.

"Jika kau punya kesempatan untuk memulai hubungan kembali dengan seseorang. Apakah kau mau berbalik dan menemuinya lagi atau kau akan memilih untuk tidak sama sekali menemuinya?"

Jungkook hanya diam berusaha untuk mencerna apa maksud dari pertanyaan Taehyung barusan. Tapi Taehyung malah langsung membalikan badan dan berkata bahwa Jungkook harus melupakan pertanyaan anenya barusan.

"Aku belum tidur sama sekali, jadi pasti otakku menjadi aneh. Selamat tidur Jungkook-ah"

.

Hari selanjutnya berjalan dengan cepat. Taehyung maupun Jungkook terlihat seperti pasangan yang sesuangguhnya. Awalnya mereka terlihat canggung tapi Taehyung tau itu semua adalah akibat dari pertanyaan bodohnya. Dia menyalahkan otaknya yang lelah dan mengakibatkan dia yang berbicara melantur, tapi itu benar.

Karena faktanya pada jam satu sampai empat pagi kebanyakan manusia—termasuk Taehyung juga sedang berada di titik terlemahnya.

Ini adalah hari terakhir, Taehyung dan Jungkook masih terus menanti sunset di pinggiran laut yang tenang berdua saja. Taehyung yang memulai pembicaraan saat mereka berdua sedang terdiam. Dia berbicara sambil terus menatap kedepan.

"Jungkook, terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku disini—aku tak akan melupakannya"

Jungkook hanya tertawa dan itu membuat Taehyung senang mendengarnya karena dari dulu tawa Jungkook sudah menjadi candu untuknya.

"Sama-sama hyung! harusnya aku yang berterima kasih sudah mau membayar ini semua. Dan aku pun tak akan melupakannya

Mereka berdua tak berkata lagi setelahnya, "apa setelah kembali dari sini kita akan kembali sibuk dengan hidup masing-masing?" Taehyung bertanya sambil menoleh pada Jungkook dan menatapnya dalam. Taehyung seolah terhipnotis dengan bagaimana cara Jungkook juga balas menatapnya sekarang ini.

"Kita memang punya kehidupan masing-masing kan? aku akan sibuk dengan ujian disertasi dan kau pun sibuk dengan urusan kantor, hehe"

Taehyung yang gemas langsung mencubit pipi Jungkook.

"Bukan itu maksudku-"

"-aku tau" Jungkook langsung memotong dengan cepat.

"Menurutmu enaknya bagaimana? Apa kita akan berlaga layaknya tak mengenal satu sama lain seperti dulu?"

Taehyung hanya diam, dia melihat jauh lagi—memandang jernihnya lautan di depan sana yang tenang dan membuatnya nyaman.

"Maaf, waktu itu aku hanya tidak ingin melihat wajahmu, Kook karena kau tau aku benci melihatmu bersama dengan orang lain. Aku tau itu egois tapi entahlah itu yang kurasa"

Selang beberapa detik, matahari mulai menenggelamkan dirinya. Perlahan tapi pasti bias jingga menyentuh kulit mereka berdua dan lama kelamaan seolah pudar tergantikan oleh cahaya bulan yang tepat berada di atas kepala mereka.

Tak ada lagi yang bersuara setelah itu, tapi tangan Jungkook langsung mengelus telapak tangan Taehyung pelan.

"Sudahlah itu masa lalu"

Jungkook lalu menggigit bibirnya ketika pertanyaan yang begitu membuatnya penasaran kembali ke permukaan, di lantas bersuara kembali "hyung aku ingin bertanya, apa kau masih memikirkannya?"

Dia menunggu untuk mendapatkan jawaban. Tapi sampai lampu yang menggantung di pohon-pohon itu bersinar terang Taehyung masih belum menjawab apa-apa. Jungkook tersenyum getir, dia lantas bangkit.

"Jika tidak ingin di jawab juga tidak apa-apa. Ayo hyung kita harus berkemas"

Tapi dengan gerakan yang tiba-tiba, tangan Taehyung langsung menggenggam kuat jemari kepunyaan Jungkook. Membuat Jungkook yang oleng langsung terjatuh di pasir putih yang halus tersebut. Taehyung menatapnya dengan sorot dalam dan tatapan yang serius. Membuat jantung Jungkook bertalu untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Jungkook, aku tau ini terlalu cepat tapi can we go back to page one and do it all over again?"

.

.

 **END**


End file.
